


Of Hearts and Nobodies

by kate882



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora talks to Riku about Roxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hearts and Nobodies

Seeing Roxas was always kind of like seeing a ghost. He was always only sort of visible and he always looked sad.

“Is it true that Nobodies don’t have hearts?” Sora asked Riku as he watched his other half sit miserably in the corner of the room while he sat on the couch with Riku.

“You already know the answer to that, Sora.” Riku sighed. He could recognize when Sora was seeing Roxas because he always got a sad look to his face and started talking about Nobodies and hearts. “Even Roxas has answered that one for you.”

“But how can someone have a broken heart if they don’t have a heart in the first place? Riku, if you could just see him. Even without hearing his thoughts you can tell.” Sora insisted.

 _“If he could see me, he’d say it’s an act I give to pretend that I have one.”_ The thought slipped into Sora’s mind from Roxas.

“Sora, they can’t actually feel these things. They just act like they do as a substitute for the real thing.”

_“I told you so.”_

“But what if that’s not true? Remember what Axel said.” He knew Axel was a sore spot for Roxas and felt kind of bad for bringing the red head up. “He was dying and he said that Roxas made him feel like he had a heart. Why would he keep acting even in his last moments? It makes no sense. So, he must have felt that way. And I’ve seen some of Roxas’ memories. He did too. How is that possible if he didn’t have a heart?”

Riku sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t have all the answers. You’d have better luck asking Roxas about that.”

Sora looked to Roxas, who had taken enough interest in their conversation to look up at them. Roxas simply shrugged to indicate he didn’t have an answer either.

“I still think they do. Or at least something like a heart. Because those two loved each other the same way you and I love each other. There’s no way that happened without an ability to feel!”

 _“I think I love him. Even if I’m not sure how.”_ Roxas told him, giving a small smile. It was a sad smile, but Sora would take what he could get in terms of smiles from Roxas since they didn’t happen often.

Sora smiled back at the blond, and decided to let the subject go for the moment.

Maybe he’d get to go on another adventure sometime and find someone who did have the answers to his questions about Nobody’s hearts, maybe he wouldn’t, but in the meantime, Sora refused to believe that Roxas could be heartless.


End file.
